Creamy Decadent
by Servile
Summary: Aurikki one-shot idea that I had in my mind. Rikku works at an icecream shop and sees a mysterious man there everyday. Where will her curiosity take her this time? -Now taking one-shot requests!-


_Disclaimer_: I do not own FFX or any of the characters in this one-shot. All rights go to Square Enix.

_Setting_: AU. In an icecream shop where Rikku works, Rikku's POV.

_Al Bhed Translations_:

Vilg : Fuck

Cred : Shit

-ㅇ-

Ugh. He's been coming here every day for the past week. Ordering the same exact thing and reading the same exact newspaper. Sitting in the same exact corner and looking out the same exact window.

Cred, this is so frustrating!

I'm behind the counter, organizing the icecream cones for the next customer, trying to find _something _to do to keep my mind off of him. Ever since I started working at this icecream shop, I've always seen him.

Everyday he would come in, order a plain vanilla cone, _large_, and read the same newspaper issue in the corner of the shop. Right before he would leave, he would call me over and give me a huge tip. I was thankful, really, but his mystique and bizarre actions had me baffled. Not to mention he was hot. Really, _really_ hot. His broad muscles and tanned skin, long dark hair and amber eyes. Sometimes I would have fantasies while in the employee's lounge, but they were always cut short because I couldn't orgasm in the limited time that I had for my break and the fact that it takes me forever to cum. I would flush red and stop touching myself because my break was over. Ugh it was so embarrassing. Hell, I didn't even know his _name_. Nonetheless, I enjoyed working here. Partly because I get to see him everyday, and partly because I actually like it here.

This job has been paying me well, mostly due to the mystery guy. My pops wanted me to get out of the house and make some money this summer, so I did. I applied at this little icecream shop. It's so small that only one person needs to run it all day. I take the day shift and my other friends take the night shift. It's usually simple and quiet here, just how I like it. Icecream is easy to manage and really delicious, so of course I was more than happy to work here. Our uniforms are cute too, showing all of the curves of my hips and stomach. With green beads and blue ribbons. Yunie said I looked like a bubblegum barista.

And now here I am, managing the store by myself. All of the customers so far decided to take out, so I was alone in the shop.

Alone with _him_.

All the tables were empty besides the one he was sitting in at the corner. A creamy smell filled the air and I took a deep breath. I needed to settle down or else things would get rather _sticky_ real fast.

I glance over at him, noticing the intensity he has for reading that newspaper. His icecream is almost gone and I feel the urge to walk over and ask if there's anything else he needs. It'll most likely be useless though, because every time I asked him for the past week he would say nothing. Only grunt and leave me that huge tip, and then leave.

The things we want to say most are usually the hardest to say. And I wanted to tell him how handsome I thought he was and how I had been so sex deprived since Gippal left me. Vilg, it's been months since I've had some action. I wanted him to do me hard on this cold, icy countertop. But he was a stranger. I couldn't just say that to him. It's obvious _why_ I couldn't say that, when you really think about it. He'd probably leave and never come back, _ever_. Cred, I could feel the heat begin to rise in between my legs. Everytime I think about him slamming himself into me, _this_ happens.

I'm suddenly startled and dragged out of my thoughts by the ringing of the phone in the shop. Before answering it, I quickly glance over to see if he left.

Nope. He's still there. Not even paying attention.

I walk over to the phone and pick it up, clearing my throat and mind of my previous thoughts.

"Hi this is Creamy Decadent, Rikku speaking! How may I help you?" My voice is a little too cheery, and I note to myself to tone it down the next time I answer the phone.

"Rikku! It's Yuna! Are you busy? I got the details you've been looking for about that guy." Yuna spoke quietly when she got near the end of her sentence, giggling at the details she had yet to reveal. I was worried about him hearing us so I covered up the phone and quickly looked over at him. But nope, he was _still_ engulfed in that newspaper.

"Yunie! Yeah! Yeah okay hold on!" I reply, smiling. I take the phone out of the holder and walk briskly to the employee's room. Shutting the door behind me, I sigh in anxiety, hoping that he didn't hear the conversation and know that it was about him. I forgot that I had asked Yunie to find out information on him. It was just _killing_ me inside not to know anything about him. I knew nothing and yet I wanted him fuck me. My feelings were so nutty, loopy, dizzy, loony, batty, wacko, gonzo, batshit, hell whatever you want to call it. I just had to have him. The burning sensation in my private wouldn't go away. Shaking my head, I quickly replied to my cousin.

"Okay go on Yunie."

"Well. Apparently Paine knows him. His name is Auron! Kinda hot huh? Paine says that her friend says that he's been coming to Creamy D's because he thinks you're cute! He's been wanting to get your number since he first saw you but was too chicken to ask! So now he's been coming back everyday to try and muster up the courage!" Yuna's words flew out of her mouth and I could hardly process them. Thinks I'm cute? Wanted me number? Likes me? I blinked a couple of times, leaving Yuna hanging on the other line.

"Hello? Rikku?" She asked, and it wasn't until a minute later that I shrieked happily, jumping around the room and shaking my hips. Yuna laughed softly, knowing that I had finally processed what she said.

"He's here now! Just me and him! Should I go talk to him?" I'm squealing beyond belief.

"Yeah go now! Stop talking to me! Bye! Text me about it later!" And with that, Yuna hung up, leaving me way too excited in the employee room. Emotionally and sexually. I quickly look at myself in the mirror, my uniform bra top and skirt doing wonders for my body. The light blue ribbons running down my arms made me look cute, and I fixed my golden hair gently, adjusting a few green beads that were astray. With a spring in my step I exited the employee's room, phone still in hand.

When I reached the dining area, I quickly glanced at the spot where he usually sits. He was still there, eating the last bits of his icecream and folding up the newspaper. I shuffled to get to the phone holder and placed the phone back in there gently, making it seem as if it was just a normal call. I turned around and saw him collecting his things.

_This is it Rikku, you have to talk to him. It's now or never._

I muster up the courage to go and say something to him, at least ask him if he needs anything else. I grab my paper and round mini tray, preparing to write another order down.

"Excuse me sir!" I shuffle over to his table, smiling and grabbing my black pen from behind my ear.

"Is there anything else you need?" I wait silently for him to respond. My heart is pounding like crazy and I shift my weight on my left food, eagerly waiting.

"The names Auron. And no that'll be all. Thank you." His voice is just how I imagined it, gruff and thick.

_Probably like his cock_.

My mind goes crazy again and I try to shut the voices out. He stares at me with those hard amber eyes and I feel the heat begin to rise up again. Cred, I might have to masturbate when he leaves.

Apparently I forgot to open up my stupid mouth and he was already on his way out the door. I gasp slightly and turn to him, a sad look decided to sit on my face as I watch his backside slowly walk away.

"Goodbye then!" Was all I could say, my heart being sucked away by an icecream scooper and plopped into a cone that wasn't my own. All hope that I had for the moment to get his number came crashing down on me. He was leaving and it would probably be the last time I would have the courage to actually speak to him. My body is stiff as I look back to his table and start to wipe down the sticky left overs of his icecream.

I pick up his dirty plate and utensils and put them on my tray, I'm about to turn around when I feel two hands gently slide their way around my waist. I'm startled so bad that I scream, jumping up slightly and dropping my mini tray onto the marble floor. I watch the tray as it slams on the marble, the plate breaking into a billion different pieces and the spoon skidding to the other end of the shop.

"Actually, there _is_ something you could do for me."

Oh vilg it's Auron. His voice is so raspy and throaty. His fingers around my waist create a tingling feeling all around my hip bones. I shudder under his touch, feeling the breath of his voice right next to my left ear. The heat is still burning hot in my clitoris and I try to look back at him, but his face brushes up against mine and his stubble makes me shiver even more. Oh cred, oh cred, I don't know what to do. I'm frozen in place.

I mean I wanted this so bad but now, I don't know how to go about it.

I croak at his statement and look at the shattered plate on the floor, the glass broken into rough pieces.

"W-what do you need?" I stutter, completely losing all control under him. Auron slowly takes his hands and makes his way up my stomach, feeling every muscle that I had toned just for this summer.

"You." Was his only reply, his laconic voice melted me each time he spoke. He wanted me. And I wanted him.

Quickly, he turns me around and drags me into a deep kiss. His lips are strong but soft, slowly captivating me with each movement. I kiss him back, slowly lifting my hands around his neck to bring his body even closer to mine. His erection slowly rubbed against my thigh and I gasped slowly, breaking the kiss and looking deep into his eyes. Auron chuckles sweetly, lifting his hands under my ass and picking me up. I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist so I don't fall over, and moan softly when I feel his groin rub against my clit. My skirt is now lifted above my waist due to my legs around Auron's hips and it's driving me crazy how much clothing is still on him.

Trusting in my leg strength, Auron removes his hands from my ass and roughly unties my bra top, throwing it in the pile of broken glass from the plate, leaving my bare chest exposed. He slowly carries me towards the back of the shop, forcefully opening the employee's room door and laying me on the couch. He kisses me again, towering over me. I moan into the kiss as he rubs my chest, and decide that he has too much clothes on. Auron slides his tongue along my bottom lip and I open my mouth, inviting him in. Our tongues go to war and I can taste the remains of his vanilla icecream. I wonder if his cum tastes just as sweet. He slowly pulls away and lowers his head, staring at my small breasts.

"I've wanted you for so long." I whisper through elongated moans as he sucks on my nipples. Vilg he is so good at this. The heat in clitoris only increases and I whimper from the pain of waiting for so long. I fiercely unbuckle his belt and lower his pants, his bulge hidden by thin boxer shorts. I gently rub my hand over the bulge and get a slight rumble from him in response.

"The feeling is mutual." He says as he slowly lifts my skirt higher, examining my sex through my panties. I blush as he leisurely removes them, and I kick them off in impatience. He grins at my flailing and brings me in to kiss him again. I pull away sharply, tired of the foreplay. My vagina was soaking wet and the heat made sweat appear on the back of my neck.

Auron gets the message and wastes no time in removing his boxers and stroking his penis. I stare at his considerable length. Holy Cred. Is this even a thing? Auron's penis is so big. I gulp slightly, how will _that_ fit inside me? My eyes grow wide and my burning passion for sex only increases. He looks me in the eyes, waiting for approval that had already been approved before he even kissed me.

He takes the tip of his dick and rubs it over my clit, making me moan in pleasure but hiss in impatience.

"Stop teasing me.. I want you to fuck me. Hard." I gasp as he continues to goad me, gripping on to the coach roughly.

"You asked for it." Was his gruff reply, and just like that, he was suddenly in me, completely. His dick was hard and it filled me up to the core. A wave of pain and pleasure, discomfort and delight, suffering and satisfaction flooded my body as he began to move.

I cry out, gripping even harder onto the cushions. I wrap my legs tightly around him, making sure his full length is in me. His thrusts are slow at first, but increase in tempo with every moan I scream.

He, too, is moaning in pleasure, holding nothing back. My voice becomes hoarse as I moan loudly, bringing him closer to me in a passionate kiss. I dig my nails into his back, loving this feeling more than anything in the world.

"Vilg, Auron!" I can't hold back my thoughts anymore. Everything that crossed my mind early about him fucking me resurfaced and made him pounding me and the pleasure increase to new heights. He moaned thickly, increasing his speed until our genitals made sounds that I can't describe. Our juices smashing together sounded so, _blissful_.

I quickly moved my hips to match his pace, my face, neck and chest turning red. My breathing reaches new heights and I can hear my heart pound through my skull and out my ears. Auron groans with every thrust he makes, kissing my neck rapidly and twisting my nipples.

In the first time for a long time, I can feel myself getting ready to climax early. It usually takes me forever but Auron has got me so flushed that I can't hold back any longer.

"Cred Auron. I gonna cum!" I warn him as he continues to pound me hard, so ridiculously hard. I writhe in pleasure, my toes curl up and I press my body against his, preparing for him to climax too. But he keeps his pace up and somehow goes even faster. My mind ends up doing flips.

"Vilg! Auron!" I scream out his name as I reach my climax, squirting my juices all over his dick. He continues to pound my brains out, making me ride out my climax even farther. The muscles in my vagina rapidly contract and I shake softly, holding onto him even harder.

"Rikku... I don't think I can hold on.." He says between gasps. Auron thrusts into me a few more times, then cums inside of me with a loud moan. His hair sticking to the back of his neck and sweat forming around his temples. I let him ride out his climax too, slowly moving my hips to continue to give him the upmost pleasure. He takes his dick out when he's done, kisses me again, and slowly massages my chest. I moan softly, playing with his midnight colored hair.

"Wait.." I look strangely at him as he lifts his head up, listening to me speak.

"How do you know my name?" I ask curiously, eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"It's on your name tag."

-ㅇ-

_A/N_;; Bonjour! Ca va? I've been having this one-shot idea in my head for a while now and it's about time that I write this out in words. Please review if you have the time~ Also, I'm gonna start doing one-shot writing requests cause I want to improve with helping my viewers and increase product with what they want! I can write about FFX, FFX-2, FXIII, FXIII-2, and FXIII Lightning Returns. It can be Yaoi, Yuri, regular smut and in any setting you want~ I'll will branch out further once I get some more experience under my belt. But right now I'm hooked on knowing all my details about Final Fantasy. So, you can either review on this one shot or pm me and I'll get to your request as soon as I can! Thanks so much to my continued supporters, without you I'd be nothing but a puddle of words.


End file.
